coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8102 (12th April 2013)
Plot Sophie helps Dev get the twins ready for Sunita's funeral and offers them some comforting words. Dev's grateful. Paul returns to work and Eileen does her best to hide her worries. Karl tries to wriggle out of attending the funeral but when he realises how much it means to Stella to have him by her side, he caves in and agrees to go. Chesney tells Fiz that he's got his stall back at the market. Fiz is pleased for him but it's clear Chesney's stressed and not really coping. Faye persuades Tim to invite Anna and Owen round for tea then they can get to know him. Tim's not keen but Faye insists it's a good idea. As Eileen waits to be served in the café, she hears a news report on the radio about a local factory fire. She's immediately on pins, worrying about Paul. Tim invites Anna and Owen for tea. Owen's about to refuse his offer but Anna steps in and for Faye's sake, promises that they'll be there. Sunita's funeral takes place. None of her immediate family attend as she's brought shame to them, but in attendance are Dev, Aadi, Asha, Sophie, Steve, Lloyd, Stella and Karl. Eileen desperately flicks through the TV channels looking for news about the fire. Jason tries to calm her down, assuring her that Paul will be okay. Chesney bumps into Tim. When Tim calls him an idiot, Chesney loses it and Fiz has to step in and calm him down. As Dev delivers the eulogy at Sunita's funeral he breaks down. The congregation are moved to tears and Karl, no longer able to control his own emotions, runs from the crematorium. Eileen's out of her mind with worry having discovered the factory fire has claimed two lives. She admits to Jason that she can't deal with the stress. Anna finds Tim struggling to make a lasagne. For Faye's sake, she offers to help him. Stella finds Karl crying. No longer able to carry the burden of guilt, Karl tells her that it's all his fault and he killed Sunita. Stella's horrified. Cast Regular cast *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Karl Munro - John Michie *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Priest - Nakib Narat Places *Coronation Street exterior *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Crematorium - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A guilt-ridden Karl runs out of the crematorium during Sunita's funeral; Eileen is stressed out by Paul's return to work; and Faye persuades Tim to invite Anna and Owen to supper. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,690,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes